mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Essa Nazari
Essa Nazari (b. August 2, 2010) is a Muggle born white born in Kilsyth, Scotland, United Kingdom. She is the sixth child to be born to parents Mustafa Sinan Nazari and Ghazal Talah Nazari (nee Kartal). She was Sorted into Ravenclaw and is currently entering her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Please Note; This is an on-going work and is significant to the characters personal plot-line. It is comprehensive and will take time. This is NEVER to be used ICLY unless it is learnt ICLY but is allowed to be OOC knowledge. This is still being being fleshed out as well.)) Family History The Nazari family was a proud family with powerful connections within the the Kurdish community in Northern Iraq. The Nazari clan were proud traders with connections across the Middle East and beyond. Their love of wealth and almost unnatural ability to attain goods puzzled their competitors. By the turn of the 21st Century the trading business had dried up and they began focusing on smuggling people out of the country due to war and persecution. The Kartal family was a mysterious family who keeps to themselves. Their children seem to vanish for seven to eight years only to return with mysterious powers. Muggle families whispered stories of where the children went off to for those long years. Many of the stories were later collected into a book of stories on which 1,001 Arabian Nights was based on. Other stories spoke of it being a rite of passage for each generation to live with, and ultimately defeat a d’jinn. The Kartal family has enjoyed being either greatly feared or greatly respected by their community. Over time, this fear and respect that the Kartal family held dwindled due to the need of the family to preserve blood purity ended up destroying the magic that their family held. Currently, the Kartal family is a remnant of what they used to be with magic showing up on occasion every few generations--that is at least until recently. Current Family History Ghazal Talah Kartal and Mustafa Sinan Nazari met and fell in love in the midst of the second Gulf War. In 2008, Ghazal’s niece warned that if they didn’t leave quickly, their entire family, past and future, would be caught up in the encroaching wave of death and destruction. So, they took the warning and left Iraq with their four older children: Kris (currently 21), Aisha (currently 18), Jasmine (currently 16), and Roxanne (currently 14). Using his family connections Mustafa arranged to leave the country first by boat where they initially arrived in Greece before finishing the journey to Scotland by plane. When they arrived in Scotland, Mustafa and Ghazal discovered that they would have their fifth child, a son named Abbas (currently 12). He was born on a stormy day in July 2009. Thirteen months to the day later, Essa was born.She was always small for her age and extremely clumsy as she grew. A serious child, often called an old soul by her parents, highlighted her studious nature coupled with her love for nature and animals alike. Her soft spoken ways and mannerisms would lead people to believe that she is a pushover, but underneath the gentle exterior lays the heart of a lion. There was nothing unusual about Essa as a child. Sure, she was quieter than her older siblings and she was often content to curl up with a book instead of rough housing or playing any of the sports that her siblings were involved in, including rugby and football (soccer for the American readers). Whenever her older siblings convinced her to join in, Esssa did fair in sports, mostly out of sheer determination to keep up with them. Often, she would trip over her own two feet or the ball and fall. The only place that she seemed to excel in physically was in the water. Essa learned to swim at an early age and often went to the public pool immediately after school for her swimming club meeting or to relax after school before coming home to the chaos of her family. Around her eighth birthday, was the first hints that something was different about Essa. Aisha, her eldest sister, had began a relationship with Kyle, who Essa took an instant disliking to. She could never explain why, perhaps it was his cocky manner or his attitude towards the younger siblings. Essa just didn’t like him. And Kyle didn’t like her and it became clear through simple acts like stealing her glasses, books, and teasing. Essa’s long fused temper held in check by sheer determination and she kept quiet because Aisha seemed to really like him. That is, until fateful one day, he pushed her too far. Four weeks into Kyle’s and Aisha’s relationship, Essa was working on homework when Kyle stole it and refused to give it back. She lost her temper and mysteriously the ink pen in Kyle’s pocket broke, ruining his shirt. He tried to blame her, but there was no evidence of her involvement. Ever since that day, Kyle has given the young girl a bit more peace but still found ways to torment. Kyle sought out to destroy Essa’s confidence in her family’s love for her. Through carefully crafted conversations designed for Essa to overhear, Kyle openly questioned everything she did causing the young girl to withdraw deeper into her shell, further isolating herself from everyone, including her family. On her eleventh birthday, a stranger whose fashions came from the 1980's arrived with a letter for her informing her and her family that 1. She was a witch and 2. She was invited to attend Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Understandably, the entire Nazari family was in shock from the news. Grudgingly, after several hours of talking to them and reassuring them that Essa would be safe and reassure them that her training would teach her control the magic. From that moment on, her family regarded her with suspicion--Essa was officially an outcast within her family. Hogwarts Before Hogwarts Diagon Alley As her older siblings prepared for the new school year, Essa faced ridicule from her older siblings because she was going to be attending an “imaginary school” since everyone knew that witchcraft and wizardry didn’t exist. She watched with longing as her other siblings got their school supplies, notebooks, fresh pens and pencils, and paper, all of the things that she loved. She got a few things, but no where near as many as her older siblings. Her education at Hogwarts would include a whole new list of supplies. Most of which no one had ever heard of. Finally a week before school began, she and her mother boarded a train to London to enter the mysterious wizarding world. Their first day in London consisted of finding the Leaky Cauldron and finding a room for the week fairly close by. Essa was beside herself with excitement and nerves, finally a place where where she wasn’t the commotion because of freak accidents. She barely slept that night. Instead, she stared out the window attempting to pick out the witches and wizards from those people who did not have magic--with little avail. The next morning though, when Essa and her mom went down for breakfast, Essa heard the most wonderful words, another girl naming off things that she had to get for school as well. Including a cauldron, a wand, and several books with the oddest names. The two women exchanged a look before moving closer to the small family, if only to get a better idea of how to get into Diagon Alley. Thankfully, the same colorful professor that had explained the entire wizarding world arrived to escort them into the wizarding world for the first time. She collected Essa and her mother and the other family talking about the odd school supplies. The families were introduced and Essa and Emily became almost inseparable. Education at Hogwarts ' Arrival at Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat ''"Talented, bright, peaceful although filled with self doubt and timid; she is easy to get along with everyone." A general impression of her. Essa and Emily arrived at Hogwarts wide eyed and quietly taking in everything in. Most of their fellow first years were similarly quiet. Rumors of having to wrestle a troll to be placed in their houses. Other rumors said they had to take a test, which gave Essa anxiety since she had no real understanding of how she made the magic happen, it just did. It was to her great relief that it was neither of those options. But, she was puzzled as to how a hat would decide as to what house she would put into. "Fledgling wings eager to test their limits and a thirst of knowledge but you have a heart of a fighter, with the loyalty to others to a fault and such a hard worker. Such a mix. Three different houses to chose from, such a hard decision." The hat seemed to ponder over the decision for several minutes, causing Essa to question if she was even supposed to be there. The hat softly murmured in her ear a chuckle. "Ah Yes. You belong here, and your thirst of knowledge and wisdom will serve you well in the RAVENCLAW HOUSE!" '''First Year First Semester Essa’s first semester at Hogwarts was a quiet one. Not many people saw hide or hair of the young eagle unless they were in the library, great hall, or the Ravenclaw tower. She spent much of her time outside of classes in one of those three spots constantly working on what she called, “Muggle School Work” desperately trying to fulfill a promise to her parents that she would do both her magic homework and muggle work that way she would have something to fall back on if the magic thing failed. The doubling of her workload forced her to often be disorganized when it came to her school work at Hogwarts, affecting both her control and ability of her magic.By Halloween, she needed a break and attended her first Hogwarts Dance. There, she accidentally ingested some punch spiked with a powerful potion called Bishop’s Brew. She made passable marks in her classes and struggled to relax and simply let the magic happen. By November, Essa had finally began to make friends outside of her house with Cassie Middles and Zero Upton but her shy nature made it hard to befriend many people. So by the time that she went home for the winter holidays, she had managed to make a few friends. Her winter holidays was a chaotic one. Her Aunt Zera, Uncle Cyrus, and her cousins arrived for the holidays and took a few rooms in a wizarding inn in the town of Kilsyth. Essa was elated to be able to compare classes with her Egyptian cousins who attend a wizarding school in Alexandria. Despite having to work on muggle school work, her holiday was a good one. But also draining on her. She would often dream of walking the hallways of Hogwarts. Second Year Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Slender and with long arms and legs, Essa is fairly tall for her age. She takes after her family Kurdish heritage with her long black hair that is either tied back in a braid or covered with a light weight covering (normally cotton or silk). She has amber brown eyes but they are hidden behind her glasses. Her skin is an olive brown color that only seems to get darker in the summer months, when her tan fades, freckles remain as evidence of her time in the sun. She shy's away from using make up outside of the occasional usage of lip gloss for special occasions. Magical Abilities and Skills Essa is a seer, but it is a slow to mature and is unpredictable. Currently, she can be haunted by dreams of what could happen and often has problems discerning what is the ability and what is from herself. Possessions Essa is rarely seen without a large leather bag that contains a hodgepodge of things that she needs and it depends on the time of the year. However, what is always found in her bag includes snacks, bottles of water, a spellcheck quill, a notebook, and at least one book. She wears a yellow jasper fascinator around her neck with a simple chain. She owns a wide collection of scarfs; most of them double as a covering for her hair. For her birthday, she received a small pouch that has an undetectable extension charm on it. Once the school year starts up, she will be carrying it around her neck. In the bag, once the year starts up, she will be carrying a muggle compass, a change of clothes, a pair of practical shoes, a few blankets, and a small change purse with enough British pounds to purchase two train tickets south.. She also owns an 79 Oakshaft 79 model broom. Relationships Emily Neutron--Essa's best friend, year and house mate. They balance each other out. Emily encourages Essa to spend more time focusing on her studies and to trust her magic. While Essa spends times finding ways to avoid studying by getting pulled into the mysteries of Hogwarts. Emily is often irradiated by two things with Essa, her overwhelming self doubt and her never ending tuneless humming. Cassie Middles Zero Upton Lukka Rookswood Sila Warrington Karina Rodriguez Mark Firley Rita Grey Max Blankes Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students